Back When I Was a Kid
by Beloveddorian
Summary: Under Construction
1. Prologue

Title: Back When I Was a Kid

Author: Vapidbreath 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Genre(s): Romance, Angst, Comedy, Drama, Psychological, Hentai

Warning(s): Yaoi, Suicide, Shouen-ai, Drug use, Sadomasochist, Cursing, Character death

Rating: PG-13, will be R and NC-17 later.

Feedback: Please let me know what you think!

E-mail: Paring(s) Jou/Kaiba, Bakura/Ryou, Yami/Yugi, Marik/Malik

Other Pairing(s): Jou/Kaiba, Jou/Honda, Jou/Otogi, Jou/Bakura, Bakura/Ryou, Ryou/Yugi, Yami/Yugi, Marik/Malik, Bakura/Marik, Marik/Bakura/Malik, Anzu/Mai, Yugi/Anzu, Honda/Shizuka, and any other pairing that comes to mind.

Summary: This is a story of the Yu-Gi-Oh group going through life.

I want to tell you a story about when I was a kid. As much as I want to, I can't just say my story. It isn't just my story. It Yugi's, Seto's, Malik's, and everyone else's story. At one time it was even Ryou's story. But that was before all the shit started.

Our story started like a fairy tale. There was romance, dreams, and friends having a great time. Well it seemed like a fairy tale. If you want to tell that part of the story, you have to tell the rest. You gotta tell about the drama, pain, and everything in between. It may have started out like a Disney story but it sure as hell didn't end like one.

To think of all the people I grew up with, I was one of the few that survived the pain we went through. It's kinda funny the way I left it all behind. I ran away. I packed my stuff and left it all. Never looking back and never giving a damn. Me, running away. Who would've thought?

Yug' and me had been friends since we wore diapers. We met Ryou in grade school and the three of us were never far from each other in high school. We took care of each other and stood by each other through the thick and thin. We shared moments that I cherish and moments I'm still tryin' to forget.

We met and became friends with strange people and fell in love with even stranger. We defeated the demons in our lives and created new ones. We lost best friends, parents, and old lovers. Some of us made it but not without a few scratches and burns. Like me. There are things in my past that I regret, but would I be where I am today if I hadn't made those mistakes. I doubt I'll ever really know.

I guess I'm rambling. You probably don't even know who I am, but I'll let you figure it out for yourself. This is the first time our story has been told to anyone that wasn't apart of our little group. I want to warn you though our story is filled romance (mostly gays and some lesbian and straight couples.), angst, death, suicide, drama, cursing, different religious beliefs, humor, and anything else I can remember. Don't worry though. It isn't as bad as I make it seem. A lot of good things happened back in the day too.

If you want to know what happened read the next chapter. If not, that's okay. I hope you find what kind of story you're lookin' for. I just thought that it was time for people to know what really happened with us. I guess I'm just sick of the rumors and lies I've been hearing since Ryou's anniversary is coming up. But anyway, just read and enjoy.


	2. Chapter One

Title: Back When I Was a Kid

Author: Vapidbreath

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Rating: R to NC-17

Main Pairings: Jounouchi/Kaiba, Yamis/Hikaris

Other Pairings: Jou and the following: Honda, Otogi, Yugi, and Bakura. Bakura and the following: Marik, Malik, Marik and Malik, Jou, Yami, Yugi, Ryou. HondaxOtogi, HondaxShizuka, YugixAnzu, RyouxYugi and any other pairing involving only the mentioned and maybe Mokuba if anyone asks.

Genre: Romance, Hentai, Angst, Psychological, Humor, and others

Warnings: Suicide, Yaoi, Character deaths, Sadist, Masochist, Drug use, Cursing, Bashing, and anything else I can think of.

Notes: I am still writing this story. Any and all suggestions are welcome.

Chapter One:

I should probably tell you about myself. It's only fair that I do if I'm goin' to tell you about everyone else, right? Where should I start? How about how I came to be?

My dad says that he really loved my mom. She grew up in a rich family and, like a preacher's daughter or cop's son, she rebelled against her parents' lifestyle. She called herself gettin' back at her parents for forcin' her to act a certain way by datin' my dad. My dad never knew of her intentions, only that he was datin' the most popular girl in the city. My mother's selfish intent led to one accidental obstacle.

She was a junior in high school when she gave birth to me. By the time she became a senior she'd already dumped me on my father's front porch and left town with her family. It turns out I didn't fit into her plans.

My father was nineteen at the time, workin' as a part-time mechanic at a nearby garage. My father wasn't ready for a kid either, but he made and exception anyway. He figured that when I got older I could provide for him when he couldn't take care of himself. He didn't talk to me very much as I grew. He said that it was because I was beginnin' to look and act like her more. After awhile, his memories of her became too much for him. We left New York to stay with his sister in Domino City, Japan. She died a year after we came. It was then that my father started changin'.

As time passed, I noticed his drinkin' and smokin' habits steadily increased. Since the age of nine, I went home to an empty house. I'd spend my time cleanin' and cookin', makin' sure the house was perfect for whenever he'd decide to stumble through the door. Sometimes he wouldn't come home for days. One time he didn't come home for and entire week and a half.

When I was ten he finally snapped. He came home in a drunken rage. He smashed pictures and frames, knocked lamps over, and slammed the door in every room in search of me until some of them cracked. I remember clutchin' my knees to my chest as I rocked back and forth, bumpin' against the back of the closet wall I hid in. He must have heard the sound because the door burst open, allowin' yellow light to flood my eyes.

I kicked and screamed as he grabbed a handful of my dirty blond hair and dragged me to his feet. My head and neck twisted painfully to the side as he backhanded me, tellin' me that I had better shut up. I quieted somewhat, only sobbin' lightly then. I still remember the way he stared at me. It still sends chills down my spine. When I saw that look in he eye I knew that he was about to change my life for the worse.

He pulled me up by the hold he had on my hair. I wasn't strong or very thick, but I was tall for my age. My long, lanky legs brought me a little below his shoulders. Then he said the words that I would hate for the rest of my life. "You look so much like your mother." Roughly, he pulled my face to his in a bruising kiss. He bit hard on my lip, forcin' me to open my mouth. Immediately, he invaded my mouth in an act that I didn't understand at the time. I knew that somethin' bad would happen. I just didn't know what.

He threw me to the ground and then fumbled with his belt. He removed the item and started on his pants. When he finished, he got down on his knees. He grabbed the waist of my pants and tore then from my thin body. He did the same with my underwear and his own. As I tried to cover myself from my father's hands and eyes he grasped my thighs and roughly spread them apart. He ripped a scream from my throat as he thrust into my unprepared and tiny hole.

My father of twenty-eight raped his ten year old son. He took somethin' from me that I didn't know I couldn't get back. He took my innocence.

It was then that I discovered that there was one thing I was good for. Fuckin'.

To Be Continued…

Please review.


	3. Chapter Two

Title: Back When I Was a Kid

Author: Vapidbreath

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Rating: R to NC-17

Main Pairings: Jounouchi/Kaiba, Yamis/Hikaris

Other Pairings: Jou and the following: Honda, Otogi, Yugi, Malik and Bakura. Bakura and the following: Marik, Malik, Marik and Malik, Jou, Yami, Yugi, Ryou. HondaxOtogi, HondaxShizuka, YugixAnzu, RyouxYugi and any other pairing involving only the mentioned and maybe Mokuba if anyone asks.

Genre: Romance, Hentai, Angst, Psychological, Humor, and others

Warnings: Suicide, Yaoi, Character deaths, Sadist, Masochist, Drug use, Cursing, Bashing, and anything else I can think of.

Notes: I am still writing this story. Any and all suggestions are welcome. This is the second chapter in my attempt to make a multichaptered angst fic. Please let me know how I'm doing.

So, now you know a little 'bout me. How about I tell somethin' 'bout Yug' now. Yug' and me been friends for a long time. I never told him what happened to me until we were older. When I started actin' different, I think knew what was goin' on. I remember the time my dad had beat my ass 'cause I'd come home real late. As soon as he'd left the room I was runnin' out the door. Before I knew were my legs were carryin' me, I was at a park stumblin' into my best friend's arms.

FLASHBACK

"What happened? Are you alright?" He looked up at me with those wide and innocent eyes. It pissed me off that there was someone so naïve and child-like livin' a better life than me.

"I'm fine. Just quit askin' me all these dumb questions." I pushed him away and watched as he fell backwards onto patches of grass covering the otherwise dirt ground.

"I—I just wanted to make you feel better." I smirked down at him. I wanted to hurt him so badly because someone had hurt me. I wanted him to feel the way my father made me feel.

I reached down and grabbed his small hand, draggin' him behind me as searched for somethin' he could lean against. I ended up pullin' him to the bathroom. The door was locked for some reason so I slammed him against the side of the small building.

He looked up at me, his eyes wide and watery. His hair was dirty, showin' bits of dirt and grass. His shirt had torn and I could see a small cut where the skin was exposed. I pulled against his belt, trying to unfasten it or break it. Once it was out of the way, I grabbed the hem of his pants and pulled them as far down as I could go without his help.

I couldn't understand why he wouldn't scream, why he wasn't fightin' or even crying. Was he stronger than me? Could this pathetic little boy take what I couldn't? My body shook with uncontrolled anger. I wanted to punch him and kick him. I wanted him to scream and bleed because he thought he was better than me.

I forcefully turned his body around, smirkin' as I heard his face hit the wall. I shoved his underwear down so they rested on his pants. I put both hands on either of his hips to bend his backside towards me. His body complied and easily loosened in my hold. I couldn't help but wonder if this had happened to him before or if he even knew what was about to happen, that I would rape him

000000

It wasn't about pleasure. I didn't want pleasure.

His eyes were blood shout from his strained crying. His cheeks were covered in salty sweat and tears. He looked as if he'd pass out in any minute.

I forced him to stand and fix his clothes before pickin' 'im up and carryin' 'im bridal style. I began walkin' in the direction of his house. After he'd finally passed out, I whispered into the eerie silence of the night, "Thanks for makin' me feel bette'."


	4. Chapter Three

Title: Back When I Was a Kid

Author: Vapid breath

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Rating: R to NC-17

Main Pairings: Jounouchi/Kaiba, Yugi/Ryou, Marik/Bakura, Malik/Mokuba, Honda/Otogi until I decide differently

Other Pairings: Jou and the following: Honda, Otogi, Yugi, Malik, Ryou, Mokuba, Mai and Bakura. Bakura and the following: Marik, Malik, Marik and Malik, Jou, Mokuba, Yami, Yugi, Ryou. HondaxOtogi, HondaxShizuka, YugixAnzu, RyouxYugi, and any other pairing involving only the mentioned.

Genre: Romance, Hentai, Angst, Psychological, Humor, and others

Warnings: Suicide, Rape, Non-Con, Original characters, but small ones to help story flow, so don't worry, Yaoi, Character deaths, Sadist, Masochist, Flashback, Drug use, Cursing, Dominance, Submission, Toys, Fetishes, Bashing, and anything else I can think of.

Important Notes: I have changed some of the pairings. If anyone has a problem with them, besides the fact that most are gay, I will gladly make changes since I'm not that far into the story. I have also added to the warning, so please check that. The edited version is on Fan Fiction only and will be updated less frequently than any other site because I will have so much to edit. The unedited version will be on Adult Fan Fiction and Media Miner. This fic is really hard for me to write. I should have finished it first then posted it. Since I haven't, all suggestions are welcome and will be considered. Please be detailed in your suggestions and they will more likely be fit into the story line. I've noticed that I've been going from Jou to Joey and I will try and fix that error. Kaiba and Jou are my all time favorite couple and, no matter how hard I try, I can't keep them apart in any story. Therefore, at times it will seem like the story is all about them, but I can a sure you that this story is not based on any romantic couple. It is to be focused on the aftermath of a life filled with every possible obstacle. I like this fic because I have so many characters to use with such different life styles. The reader will be able to see how the same problems and life affect people so differently. I want people to see how humans respond and react differently according to similar situations. Thank you for reading all of this.

Chapter Three

Yug' didn't talk to me for a while after that incident. I knew he'd been checked for STDs, but no one ever pressed charges. It was obvious he wasn't going to say anything. Ryou didn't ask any questions. A few weeks passed and before we knew it, we were back to the way we were, actin' as if nothin' had happened. I liked it that way. I didn't have to think about what I did to Yugi or what my father did to me. A few weeks later we got our first transfer student, Otogi Ryuugi. Now, Otogi wasn't your everyday kid. Not by a long shot. This guy thought he was the hottest thing since rap and the attitude to dare anyone to object. I think that's what I like about him. He was only the first of many to join our web of lies, betrayal, and deceit.

FLASHBACK

I leaned against a rusty locker that had once been tan, but was now covered in silver and red where the paining had been scratched off and rust was beginnin' to cover. Through my sources I had found out the location of the new kid's locker. After hearin' about him all durin' the day, I'd decided to see what the hype was about.

"Can I help you?" A smooth, arrogant drawl came from my side where a tall teen stood.

What stood out most about the guy was his daring jade colored eyes. They were sharp yet looked indifferent to what was goin' on around him. You couldn't miss them when he had black marks decoratin' his skillfully tanned features. Around his pretty-boy face were long locks of ebony hair. What wasn't danglin' beside his chin was kept up in a high ponytail and a red headband. Beside that was one dice hangin' off a long chain on his ear.

I smiled sexily, my eyes piercing as I moved closer to him. "Maybe you can." I was a little surprised when he didn't even falter, his eyes lockin' on mine as leaned near my ear.

"I'm not interested, blond-y." With those words he brushed me aside in order to open his locker. What an egotistical bastard. How dare he? I stared at him in anger, unable to form words. No one had ever just brushed me off like that.

"Are you going to stand there all day or was there something else you wanted?" He closed his locker and looked at me in boredom.

After finding my voice, I replied, "Yeah, there is. I thought since you were new here, you'd want someone to sit with you at lunch." He only smiled.

"How cute." This jerk was already beginnin' to work my nerves. I wasn't goin' to let him get me so easily.

"I'm, Jounouchi." He seemed startled for a moment, expecting me to snap at him. I held out my hand to him.

"Otogi." He took the offered hand in a strong handshake.

"So, you wanna sit wit' me or what?"

"Sure, blond-y."

000000000000

"Welcome to my kingdom, where food fights, mystery meat, and male lunch-ladies are my specialty." Otogi grimaced before followin' me into the cafeteria.

I brought him to a smaller table where only six people sat. Two blondes, two brunettes, a redhead, and another with pale hair that was almost purple.

"Everyone, this is Otogi. Otogi, this is everyone." Otogi seated himself between me and a male with dark skin and block-shaped brown hair. The tanned teen turned to him and introduced his self. " Hi, I'm Honda." Honda was cute. He had sharp features such as his jaw bone and chin. Large chocolate eyes made him appear innocent and child-like. He had lean shoulders like myself, but was obviously more muscular.

"Hi."

"This is Yuugi, Anzu, Shizuka, Ryou, and Mai. " I was sure they all seemed young to the new kid. Except, maybe, Mai. She was a tall blond with hair restin' down her mid back. She had large purple eyes and wore a lot of make-up that made her look much older that she probably was. Even so, she was pretty to look at. Especially, when she was wearin' the very fittin' top of the girl school uniform. Otogi nodded his head and smiled politely at them all.

"Yug', Anzu, and Ryou are our age. You pro'ly got classes with 'em. Shizuka is my baby sis'. She's shadowing someone today. Mai's a senior, but we go way back." He smiled at me.

Yugi spoke up, always eager and curious. "Where are you from?"

"Idaho. In the States." I watched Otogi as he talked with my friends. He made me feel weird. He was bein' a totally different person than in the hallway. I didn't know which side of him I liked better, the sexy and arrogant or the cute and friendly version.

"—tonight. You coming?"

"I'd love to." I must have missed somethin', but before I could ask the bell had wrung and the table had been cleared.

TBC

Please review and leave suggestions.


	5. Chapter Four

Title: Back When I Was a Kid

Author: Vapid breath

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Rating: R to NC-17

Main Pairings: Jounouchi/Kaiba, Honda/Otogi, Yugi/Tea, Marik/Bakura, Malik/Yami until I decide differently

Other Pairings: Jou and the following: Honda, Otogi, Yugi, Malik, Ryou, Mokuba, Mai and Bakura. Bakura and the following: Marik, Malik, Marik and Malik, Jou, Mokuba, Yami, Yugi, Ryou. HondaxOtogi, HondaxShizuka, YugixAnzu, RyouxYugi, and any other pairing involving only the mentioned.

Genre: Romance, Hentai, Angst, Psychological, Humor, and others

Warnings: Suicide, Rape, Non-Con, Original characters, but small ones to help story flow, so don't worry, Yaoi, Character deaths, Sadist, Masochist, Flashback, Drug use, Cursing, Dominance, Submission, Toys, Fetishes, Bashing, and anything else I can think of.

Important Notes: I promise to put Seto in chapter five, Seto's white rose. I'm trying to express the difference in Jou's speech between the present and past. I hope it is noticeable. If not, please let me know. This was mostly a filler chapter and way to show more of what Jou's character is about while bringing more background of Honda. The next chapter will include the party and Seto. I have changed the Malik/Mokuba pairing to Malik/Yami upon a request of changing that pairing and Yugi/Ryou to Yugi/Tea. If anyone has a problem with other pairings, besides the fact that most are gay, I will gladly make changes since I'm not that far into the story.

Also, I have no idea as to how to introduce the yamis. Any suggestions are welcome and appreciated. Thank you all that have reviewed or at least read my story. You may not have any idea how much it means to me. I'm don't want this story to be cliché, so let me know if anything is routine or predictable. Thanks.

Chapter Four

Before I get into the shit that happened that night let me tell you a little about Honda Hiroto. He was almost a complete contrast of Otogi. Yeah, they were both attractive, but Honda wasn't aware of that fact. Well, not back then anyway.

Honda and me met early in high school. I didn't pay him much attention 'til I heard he was dealin'. I caught up wit' 'im in the gym locker room. He was just gettin' out the shower, towel wrapped around his waist and hair drippin' wet. I licked my lips at that.

FLASHBACK

"Hey." He looked up, startled that someone was still in the room.

"Hi." I looked him up and down. He was built, six-pack clearly showin'. His brown hair was matted against his forehead because of the dampness, causing his dark face to seem even more baby-like. He was about my height, but his legs were long and lean. They weren't built and tight like mine.

He looked at me funny. I could tell he was tryin' to see if I was a threat or not.

"What do you need?" I was surprised. He was already talkin' business and he didn't even know my name.

"What you got?"

"I stick with Mary-J. Good foundation."

"How much?" He looked at me, a smirk on his face.

"Depends on what you're willing to give me." I knew what he was talkin' about. I'd done it before. I didn't know if it was worth it though. It was only weed.

I looked through my pockets, pullin' out some bills and some change. "I got about $16.00 and some change." He looked at me again. A smile was on his face and I knew that wasn't enough.

"I've only got dub sacks. Maybe you should come back another time." I didn't come here t' be sent away. What kind of dealer only got one size bag?

"Come on. Let me pay late'. I's only four bucks." He smiled, but shook his head.

"Look, I'll do somethin' for ya. I'll suck you off or somethin'." He looked me up and down again, judgin' me and seein' if I was for real. He played wit' the towel around his waist before slidin' it away from his body and leanin' against the nearest wall.

I breathed in before walkin' to him. I fell to my knees and went straight to suckin' his dick. I didn't consider a condom and I didn't try to hold his hips down as he fucked my mouth. Doin' that would make us fags and we weren't gays. He kept his hands to his self and I was glad 'cause I didn't want to feel him touchin' me. My lips were wrapped tight around him as I bobbed my head back and forward. His dick hit the back of my throat every time he moved. The only sounds in the near empty locker room were his heavy breathin' and my mouth movin' along his saliva covered boner.

It felt wrong to have him in my mouth like that. I didn't know him that good; I didn't know where his dick had been. I wanted the weed and I was willin' to finish this to get it. At leas' this way I was go be able to keep my money.

I didn't know he was cumin' until I felt it slidin' down my throat. I quickly pulled away from him and spit the stuff out, wipin' my mouth wit' the back of my hand. Who the fuck told him to do that?

I looked up at him angrily from my spot on the floor. He was wipin' his dick off and puttin' the towel back on his waist. I was still on the floor as he went to his duffel bag. He walked back to me and threw a sandwich bag at me. I snatched up my bag and left the room feelin' disgusting, but satisfied.

END FLASHBACK

What you have to understand is that I wasn't gay then. I wasn't bi either as far as I was concerned. Yeah, I gave him a blowjob and all, but it wasn't about pleasure. It was about gettin' what I needed any way I knew how.

A lot of people were doing it and I know people are still doing it. They're in denial and it's eatin' them up inside. I've been through it. I didn't want to admit who I was to anyone including myself.

It's funny though. When I got high that day, I went to the party Mai was throwin'. I got a nice little name for myself then, quite a few actually. Otogi played his part well, all of them and Seto was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was around that time that I started wondering if maybe I wasn't as straight as I'd been taught to be.

TBC…

It's short, but I needed it. I'll make the next chapter longer for sure.


	6. Chapter Five

**Title:** Back When I Was a Kid

**Author:** Vapid breath

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

**Rating:** R to NC-17

**Main Pairings:** Jounouchi/Kaiba, Honda/Otogi, Yugi/Ryou, Marik/Bakura, Malik/Yami until I decide differently

**Other Pairings:** Jou and the following: Honda, Otogi, Yugi, Malik, Ryou, Mokuba, Mai and Bakura. Bakura and the following: Marik, Malik, Marik and Malik, Jou, Mokuba, Yami, Yugi, Ryou. HondaxOtogi, HondaxShizuka, YugixAnzu, RyouxYugi, and any other pairing involving only the mentioned.

**Genre:** Romance, Hentai, Angst, Psychological, Humor, and others

**Warnings:** Suicide, Rape, Non-Con, Original characters, but small ones to help story flow, so don't worry, Yaoi, Character deaths, Sadist, Masochist, Flashback, Drug use, Cursing, Dominance, Submission, Toys, Fetishes, Bashing, and anything else I can think of.

**Important Notes:** First off, I have no acceptable excuse for this chapter to be out so late. I just wrote it, so it's unedited. I beg for your forgiveness and selfishly ask that you continue to read and review. Thank you. Secondly, I'm going through a tough time and will begin to see a psychologist soon. With my already busy schedule, it will be nearly impossible to update frequently. However, I promise to never have you wait so long for an update as you did for this chapter. I truly appreciate your support and reviews.

**Story Notes: **Jou and Kaiba will not immediately get together, but it will happen. Jou doesn't suddenly realize he's gay either. He's confused and a teenager. Their bodies change and react to strange things.

FLASHBACK

Mai's party was hype as always. My body was tinglin' and I was feelin' hot in more ways than one. It felt so strange to breathe in the smoke of different flavored joints while movin' to the beat of hip-hop that blasted through the speakers. This is what bein' young is all about. All you have to do is feel good for the moment to make it through.

"Hey, Jou!" I looked over to see Ryou comin' in through the door. He wore a plain blue T-shirt and faded jeans that were torn on one knee. Nothin' special, but he still looked like a fuckin' pretty-boy. Not as much as that queer lookin' guy Otogi.

"Hey, man. Whatcha doin' here? This ain't you type of place."

"I'm meeting someone. He lives down the street from me and asked me to come." I've asked Ryou to come to parties wit' me forever. How come some guy he just met got him to come?

"Whatever. Is he here? Or better yet, have you seen Mai?" We both looked around until I saw her dancin' wit' some guy. Me and Mai aren't in a stable relationship, but I've touched her and I didn't want the guy touchin' her too.

I left Ryou and went up to them. Mai had her hands in the air as she rubbed her ass against the guy's dick. I knew he was hard. Anyone dancin' with her would be. She was hot and older. I pushed between them when I saw the guy's hands goin' up her purple mini skirt. The guy was goin' too far.

"Jounouchi! What the fuck are you doing?" She was mad at me and I didn't know what to say. I looked between him and her. She had on a lot of make-up tonight. Sometimes I thought she didn't need so much. She was pretty without it. He was pretty too, in a girl-y sort of way. I hated pretty boys.

I decided to glare at him, thinkin' maybe he'd get the message and leave her alone. Dark, blue eyes stared right back. It was weird the way they made my skin feel. I was getting' goose bumps just from the guy's eyes. I wasn't scared though. I could take him if I really wanted.

He was really tall. I was only 5'6 and this guy was about three inches bigger. His skin was so white. It couldn't be real. Hasn't he ever heard of tannin'? His hair was brown and it was too neat. He was too neat. I hadn't noticed before, but even his shirt was tucked in.

"—You filthy mongrel."

"What the fuck did you call me, you prissy bastard?"

"Are you hearing impaired as well?" Mai laughed a little and people were started to notice us.

"If you take the dick out your mouth and say whatever you said again you'd find out!" The group around us laughed and started instigatin' a fight.

The ass hole actually hit me! Of course, I punched him back. He fell back a little before runnin' up to me and pushin' me. I hit the ground, but got right back up. I charged at his stomach and we both fell this time. I was on top though. He started movin' and fightin' back. My body was still tinglin' and I felt this _spark_ when he bucked under me.

I stopped movin' when I realized what it was.

He stopped too. My head was only at his neck, so I had to lift it to see his face. His eyes were dangerous, but the smirk was worse.

"—Repulsive fag." Everyone around us was laughing. I was strugglin' to breathe. I wanted to cry. The guy pushed me off of him and I ran as soon as he stood up. All I saw was faces in my head, laughing and frownin'. I saw Mai, Otogi that guy, even Ryou, but he looked different. I saw Honda as I pushed through people. He wasn't lookin' at me. I didn't know what to think about that.

END FLASHBACK

Kaiba Seto is a piece of work. That was the first time I'd ever met him. It's hard to believe that he was just another horny teenager back then. It isn't like much has changed.

I'm not sure why he made me so angry. I cared about Mai and I was still high. The crowd was there and at that age I had a reputation to maintain. I saw an opportunity to vent and took it without a second thought.

Now, remember that bit about Otogi, the pretty boy who thought I was coming on to him in the hallway? I have always thought that he meant why. I just don't think he knew how to show it. Instead, he laughed with everyone else as my life came tumbling down. This was the guy that owned more hair products than Mai and was just as feminine. I couldn't believe him. When we first met he was conceited, but tolerable. In the cafeteria that same day, he turned out to be friendly, albeit shy. Then, at the party he showed a whole other side that I will never like.

I haven't forgotten about what else happened. I'll never forget. A guy who was punching the shit out of me turned me on even though I had him tackled on the ground. The same guy announced to an entire group of judgmental teenagers that I was gay. My peers of that time watched the big bad Jounouchi Katsuya run away with tears in his eyes.

I told myself I would never cry again.

But I've become so good at lying.

TBC

Please review and leave suggestions.


End file.
